


Birds in your garden

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Flik's always up at the highest point in the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds in your garden

Flik had taken to caring for pigeons up on the highest floors of the castle in between his duties to the army. Luc had been the first one to know, and that might’ve been because the mage pretty much knew everything — at times he put Richmond to shame with his intimate knowledge of the everyday habits of the different Stars of Destiny.

 

Nina went on and on about “the mystery of her eternal love!” as soon as she heard it from someone who heard it from someone who heard it from somebody else. She thought it gallant and romantic and only too fitting of a soldier of love and justice like the Blue Lightning to care for the smaller creatures in the circle of life. Viktor withheld his opinion.

 

“Didn’t Odessa used to take care of birds?” he rather innocently pointed out the one time he was up there with Flik. The younger man put more bread in through the cage doors and didn’t answer.


End file.
